Corazón de espadas
by Ranma84
Summary: Dos personas y un solo sentir, Zoro y Tashigi (pésimo Summary)


En un bar del nuevo mundo se encuentra en una esquina Zoro y en la otra esquina la capitana Tashigi.

Zoro: Maldición esa mujer se parece tanto a mi amiga de la infancia es una mujer testaruda, terca, obstinada y encima es una buena espadachina.

Zoro: Si no fuera tan terca y obstinada

Al otro lado

Tashigi: Ese idiota sí que me saca de la casilla es buen espadachín ama las espadas pero es un tonto que es pirata.

Tashigi: Si no fuera un maldito espadachín pirata fuera otra cosa

Zoro y Tashigi: Porque diablos eres así (gritando todo el bar los escucho).

Zoro ve a Tashigi al otro lado entonces se pone en pie y camina y se sienta a su frente.

Zoro: Que diablos haces mujer.

Tashigi: Que deseas maldito Pirata.

Zoro: Solo vine a ver a la única persona que comprende el corazón de un espadachín de este lugar.

Tashigi: Tu eres el único que conozco que comprende el corazón de una espada.

Zoro: Por favor tráiganos dos botellas.

Mesera: Bueno ya vengo con sus pedidos.

Tashigi: Cuéntame cómo es que te convertiste en pirata. (mientras ella lo observaba fijamente)

Zoro: Bueno os cuento la historia.

Cuando apenas tenia 11 años usaba el Nitōryū estilo de dos espadas y entrenaba en un dojo, en ese lugar incluso lograba derrotar a personas de mayor edad y uno que otro adulto, sin embargo, la única persona a quien no podía derrotar era a Kuina una niña 14 años la hija del sensei.

Tras mi derrota número 2.000 a manos de Kuina, la rete en un duelo privado y con la condición de que usemos espadas de verdad, Kuina acepto y me derroto de nuevo, comencé llorar de frustración porque no podía cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en el mejor espadachín si no podia vencer a Kuina. Ella también comenzó llorar pero sus motivos eran el mismo diciendo que también quiere convertirse en la mejor espadachina del mundo, pero su padre le dijo que con el tiempo las mujeres maduraban más débiles que los hombres y que ella ya estaba comenzando. Yo le gritó y dije que no era verdad, que no debería de decir eso porque ella lo podía vencer, y que si un día yo le vencía ella usaría eso como excusa; le jure que si algún día la vencía era por que entrene duro y me volvi más fuerte y no porque Kuina se había vuelto débil. Seguido de esto, prometimos mutuamente que alguno se convertiría en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Pero Kuina falleció al día siguiente al cargar una piedra para afilar su espada y caerse de las escaleras.

Despues de ello le ruega al padre de Kuina que me diera la espada de ella, la Wadō Ichimonji, para convertirme en el mejor espadachín por los dos. Mi maestro acepto, y a partir de ese momento emprese a usar el Santōryū. Tras años de entrenamiento, Me embarque al mar del este para cumplir el sueño de ambos, antes de irme visite la tumba de Kuina.

Escuche que Mihawk "ojos de halcón", uno de los Shichibukai, tenía el título del mejor espadachín del mundo, decidí salir a derrotarlo para ganarme ese título. Sin embargo, no lo encontraba y no encontré el camina a mi casa, por lo que tuve que convertirme en un cazador de piratas para poder alimentarme y reparar mi espada o comprarme una nueva.

En una de las islas del este me encontré con un tipo que usaba a su perro para molestar a las personas y cuanto iba a morder a una niña patie a su perro y el tipo quería capturarme para ello uso a una niña y a su madre de reen entonces me deje capturar el tipo me dijo que si soportaba bajo el sol sin agua y sin comida me dejaría ir, pero ese nunca pensó en cumplir su promesa al contrario pensó matarme cuando este débil.

En eso llego Luffy con Coby a la base y me dijo que no pensaba cumplir con la promesa y yo a la verdad no quería unirme justo en el momento que me Ivana ejecutar luffy me salva y decidi unirme a su tripulación siendo el primer miembro, el resto de la historia ya debes haberla escuchado.

Tashigi: Veo que has tenido una historia algo larga la mía es mucho más corta pero igual de triste.

Cuando era una niña vivía en el mar del este mi padre era un espadachín el me enseño lo básico de las espadas y siempre me decía que la espada es para proteger su estilo era Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu " La espada que protege" por eso estoy en contra de lastimar a los demás, mi padre era un hombre duro y valiente un día los piratas fueron a mi isla el peleo fuertemente hasta que se enfrento a su capitán ,los dos pelearon fuertemente cada uno sin miedo hasta que ,este sin titubear lo mato y ordeno a todos los piratas irse de la isla, era una forma de dar su respeto a mi padre , nunca entendí porque los hombres buenos deben morir así desde ese día odie a los piratas y prometí liberar a este mundo de los seres que nunca debieron nacer, ese mismo día me dieron la espada Shigure que era la espada de mi padre.

Después de un tiempo me entrene fuertemente en la espada y decidí entrar a la marina en la marina los puestos para mujeres son generalmente oficina o limpieza, estuve un buen tiempo en limpieza hasta que un día atacaron al cuartel donde estaba muchos pelearon honorablemente y otros murieron ese día, yo tome las armas y luche sin descanso y mate a un capitán ese día el capitán Smoker pidió que me trasladen a su base y me convertí en Sargento Mayor, cuando vea a ese pirata el asesino de mi padre no se que le voy hacer .

Bueno ahí termina mi historia.

Zoro: Veo que tienes una historia bastante corta y resumida (toma un sorbo de ron)

Tashigi: Cuéntame porque sigues a Luffy tan desesperadamente y fielmente.

Zoro: Es mi capitán y quiero que se convierta en el rey de los piratas, sin el no hubiera llegado hasta este punto.

Tashigi: Todos tus compañeros piensan lo mismo.

Zoro: Sii, y veo que aun amas las espadas.

Tashigi: Por supuesto aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi.

Nota

Que les parece amigos espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
